Death Battle
by megasean3000
Summary: A Fanfiction form of the ever-popular Death Battle videos, pitting two fictional characters from anime, games, movies, television or comic books to a fight to the death. First we analyze their powers and abilities, then we let 'em at it! Enjoy!
1. Ichigo Kurosaki vs Ryuko Matoi

**Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Ryuko Matoi**

**A/N: Thought I'd try something new, this is a fanfiction form of the ever-popular Death Battle videos, in which two combatants from two different universes go head-to-head to see who would win, by first analysing their powers, have them fight, and go over the battle, but with various other characters from all forms of media, not just games and comics. **

They're both sword-users of extreme calibre, they both have survived the most extreme attacks, from nuclear blasts to bleeding more blood than the MK9 blood fountain, and even both have crazy strong 'demon forms'. But how would they fare in a battle with one another? It's time to analyse their skills, weapons and armour to see who would win a death battle!

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

'_It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight, I want to win!'_

Ichigo Kurosaki is a mixture of four of the races in the Bleach universe: Quincy and Hollow from his mother and Soul Reaper and Human from his father, what a relationship that must have been. Ichigo was a normal high school student oblivious to his heritage, until he met Rukia Kuchiki, who gave him her powers to awaken his own latent powers, though it wasn't established at the time. Ever since then, Ichigo's power has grown and grown, to rival those who have spent centuries perfecting their technique, when Ichigo's had months. Because Ichigo's powers in the current manga remain a mystery and we haven't seen enough of his post-Fullbring arc abilities, Ichigo will be fighting in his most consistent form: the form before he fought Sosuke Aizen as a God.

In this form, Ichigo is a master swordsman, wielding a large Zanpakuto, swords used by Soul Reapers, that is constantly in it's Shikai state. When a Zanpakuto enters a Shikai state, it's form changes from a normal katana to a new shape and grants it new abilities depending on the user. In Ichigo's case, his Zanpakuto Zangetsu allows him to fire a Getsuga Tensho, a concentrated wave of energy with a swing of his blade which has enough force to level skyscrapers at max power.

His real power shows however when his Zangetsu enters it's Bankai stage, the second form of a Zanpakuto to those who can defeat the Zanpakuto's spirit in combat. Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, shrinks his massive sword into a black katana, changes his Getsuga Tensho to a black hue with more force, and greatly augments his Flash Step, the Soul Reaper ability to travel at great speeds for a short amount of time, making the user look as though he's teleporting and reappearing in a different location, the expert Flash Step users can use this to travel from one spot to another, using as much as 200 Flash Steps. Ichigo's Flash Step after activating his Bankai is fast enough to create multiple after-images of himself during combat, confusing his enemy and giving him the advantage, however this handy ability puts a strain on Ichigo's body, making him slower as the fight drags out, so if he doesn't finish the fight fast with this ability, he'll have trouble later on. Ichigo can wield both forms of Shikai and Bankai with one hand or two, one for increased speed and two for increased power. His signature move, the Getsuga Tensho can be used in a variety of ways, by increasing his Spirit Energy output, the Getsuga Tensho can achieve maximum effect, but this consumes most of his power; by not releasing his Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo can augment the power in his blade's strikes.

Because Ichigo has Hollow blood in him, he is what's called a Vizard, possessing an inner Hollow form which often seeks to take over his body, however Ichigo managed to subdue the inner Hollow, allowing him to don a Hollow's mask, which further boosts his power, either a great amount of power for a short period of time, or a shorter amount of power for a longer period. This power drains Ichigo when the mask fully breaks, and will leave him vulnerable to attack. However if Ichigo is mortally wounded, his Hollow will take over his body, morphing Ichigo into a Vasto Lorde form Hollow with extreme power. In this form, Ichigo's sword swings are so powerful, it blasts the ground around him, he can fire beams of intense firepower called a Cero, which easily cancelled out attacks his Soul Reaper self had trouble with. However in this form, Ichigo has no sense of humanity and will attack anyone until their corpse is nothing but a mutilated pile of bones. Only by breaking the Hollow mask can this rampaging beast be stopped.

Ichigo is one who believes in a fair fight, and will not proceed to battle if he feels his opponent has a disadvantage, because his extreme Hollow form greatly damaged Ulquiorra Cifer, he agreed to continue his fight only if his arm were to be cut off to make the fight fair. He even had Orihime heal an injured Grimmjow, even when Ichigo held a personal grudge against him. Furthermore, Ichigo will not kill an opponent in cold-blood, if his finishing blow does not kill his opponent, but he or she cannot fight anymore, then he will not kill or fight them anymore, unless to defend himself. However, Ichigo can be big-headed in his fights, often taunting his opponents to provoke them into slipping up, or often times, forcing his opponents to raise the stakes in the power struggle. Ichigo is a keen combat specialist and will spend the first half of the fight analysing his opponent's powers and abilities, in his second fight with Gin Ichimaru, he was quick to figure out his strategy of fooling Ichigo into believing his Bankai had ended. He is also known to use his battles as experience for future battles. It was proven that Ichigo was weaker than Ulquiorra, but after his battle with Grimmjow and being beaten senseless by Nnoitora, Ichigo went on to fight with Ulquiorra to a stalemate without the use of his Hollow mask.

One of Ichigo's greatest assets as a Soul Reaper is his abnormally high Spirit Energy mass, the energy level of the Bleach universe, this extremely high power when flared, can cause low-level fighters strain on the muscles, he can use the Spirit Energy in the atmosphere to form a ground in mid-air, creating the illusion he is floating. Ichigo takes this further by allowing his Spirit Energy to allow him to rush through the air at extreme speeds, basically allowing Ichigo the ability to fly. Ichigo in this flight mode can achieve supersonic speeds, evidenced when he flew from one end of Las Noches' dome to the other in minutes. This flight mode is also restricted to his Bankai form as it is only made possible with his Flash Step. Ichigo can also use his heightened Spiritual Energy power to detect presences of high power.

Defense-wise, Ichigo knows how to take a beating and still keep fighting, he's been slashed, stabbed, punched to a pulp, blasted by various forms of energy waves, and his most impressive defensive feat was taking five of Grimmjow's darts to the back and keep fighting, when it was proven one dart had enough power to level a several-story concrete column.

One of Ichigo's flaws in combat comes from his reliance on Zangetsu, this is a common thing for Soul Reapers, but if his Zanpakuto breaks in it's Bankai state, then he will be left vulnerable indefinitely, Ichigo does not have mastery in hand-to-hand combat, and cannot use it when his sword breaks. The clothes he wears, the Shihakusho, is a measure of his spiritual power, if it's torn, then his power will decrease proportionate to the amount cut, if the Shihakusho is torn in half, Ichigo's power will cap at half his overall power until he is healed. Another weakness is his sight of naked women, becoming embarrassed by the sight, don't worry Ichigo, happens to the best of us! When seeing a girl that is inappropriately dressed, he will attempt to look away and get really distracted.

Ichigo is a powerful swordsman who fights to increase his own limits and to protect those he holds dear, we've now seen the extent of his powers, not it's time for...

Ryuko Matoi

'_To hell with your opinion! I'll take my own path no matter what anyone else says!'_

Ryuko Matoi was born given Life Fibres in a deadly experiment performed by her own mother. Her father, Isshin Matoi took her and raised her in secret, until one day, Isshin is murdered and Ryuko now won't stop at anything for vengeance, going to Hannouji Academy in a hopes to finding her father's murderer.

Before his death, Isshin made sure to equip Ryuko with two of his greatest inventions, one half of the Scissor Blade, a powerful blade that was designed to defeat users of Life Fibres, clothes that can augment the wearer's fighting potential. The other is a uniform known as a Kamui that is both sentient and grants the user the most power among Life Fibre clothes (also known as Goku Uniforms). Ryuko's Kamui, going by the name of Senketsu, is worn by Ryuko and grants her immense power and speed during Full Synchronization, in which Ryuko dons Senketsu in a revealing manner. However, Full Synchronization can only be achieved when Ryuko feeds Senketsu her blood, granted by a syringe implanted in her gauntlet, and also allow Senketsu to be worn in the manner it wants and not what she wants, not only would it decrease her power output, but Senketsu will drain her blood more quickly. During Full Synchronization, Ryuko's power and speed increase exponentially, her power can be shown when even a swing of her Scissor Blade can cause tremors in the ground beneath her, and her speed is shown when Ryuko can travel in quick flashes, meaning at full power, it's going to be very hard to hit her, while she pummels her opponent with ground-shaking force. Ryuko's Scissor Blade also has hidden mechanics of it's own: not only can it shrink to that of a life-sized scissor, but it can change into decapitation mode, a form where the blade and hilt are lengthened to give Ryuko an increased attack range. Ryuko also has the power to completely destroy Goku uniforms and add their Life Fibres to Senketsu, however, against normal opponents wearing normal clothes, that ability is void.

Ryuko's Senketsu also changes form depending on the circumstance, and can change in quick succession, by altering the Life Fibres in it's make-up; one transformation has her and Senketsu assume the form of Senketsu Senjin, which grants Ryuko the power to sprout spikes from her body and battle claws from her knuckles, Wolverine-style, this allows her to severely injure close-ranged opponents and serves as a double-up as her primary offensive if her Scissor Blade is lost. If her opponent has the advantage in the air as a flyer, she too can gain the ability of flight by assuming the form of Senketsu Shippu, transforming her into a jet that can fight in the air. Ryuko can also use the Life Libres on Senketsu to her advantage, using the Life Fibres to connect to her Scissor Blade and use it for offensive purposes, or if the Scissor Blade and her are separated, she can use it to reel it back in. However, because Senketsu hungers for Ryuko's blood, if Ryuko's blood becomes boiled to breaking point, Senketsu will devour Ryuko and assume a monstrous berserker form, with monstrous power and speed. In this form, however, Ryuko's blood loss will skyrocket, which will be fatal for Ryuko if she doesn't revert. Ryuko can revert through willpower, but will be in a state where she can't continue the fight due to blood loss.

Ryuko has shown throughout her battles in Hannouji Academy that no matter what's thrown at her, she can not only survive, but also keep fighting stronger than ever, she is one stubborn fighter. She's been whacked with bamboo swords 100+ times, punched by gold-plated knuckle-dusters from dawn 'til dusk, whipped in the ass by hundreds of thorn whips, crushed, slashed, blasted with several meter explosions, lost large volumes of blood over a week long period and even shot by millions of needles at once. It is very difficult to defeat Ryuko if the combatant can't take her out quickly.

Ryuko is both cocky and arrogant, she isn't one to be discouraged by the opponent's power, and will fight to defeat that opponent whatever the cost. This over-inflated ego doesn't however impede on her performance in battle, only using it to distract and anger her opponents. Senketsu, being a sentient sailor uniform, often aids Ryuko, giving her advice on how to proceed the battle, Ryuko will often listen to it, but will deny help if Ryuko feels she has the fight under control. Despite this, Ryuko has a deep connection with Senketsu, and will put it's well-being above hers, to stop damage and to protect it. Ryuko is a determined fighter, never ceasing until her opponent is defeated, even when the odds are stacked against her.

However, Ryuko is anything but unbeatable, if Ryuko undergoes her brutal transformation, it's only a case of outlasting her in combat. If Senketsu's garments are torn from it's make-up, it will have to be restitched by Senketsu, meaning if a piece is missing, Ryuko can't go into Full Synchronization form and will revert if she is already in that state. Similarly, Senketsu is also equipped with what's called a Banshi, a single Life Fibre thread which holds Senketsu together, and if it is severed, Senketsu will be destroyed. Although Senketsu has many Banshi, he can still be destroyed if all are severed. If Senketsu is destroyed, Ryuko's power will drop dramatically relying only on her Scissor Blade for support, however, even if she is able to fight, Ryuko doesn't fight in the semi-nude, so she will be vulnerable if Senketsu is destroyed.

Ryuko is a very strong fighter, despite her gender, she has proven multiple times her strength is far superior, no matter who her opponent is, be it male or female. Nothing is going to stop this babilicious beauty from achieving her goals, but can she best the unbeatable Ichigo Kurosaki?

The combatants are ready, now it's time for a Death Battle!

In a wide deserted city street in the middle of the night, Ichigo managed to defeat a low-level Hollow with minimum difficulty.

"Too easy." He chuckled and was ready to go home when he spotted a petite girl, with black hair and red highlights, wearing what looked like a navy blue sailor uniform with eyes. The girl smiled and drew on her red Scissor Blade.

"You look strong!" She called cockily. "I'm Ryuko Matoi! And I challenge you to a fight!" Ichigo was confused by Ryuko's sudden challenge, but also confused on how a human could see him in his Soul Reaper form, but smirked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Dunno who you are, but fine. I don't usually fight girls, but if you insist!" Ichigo said and readied his Zanpakuto as Ryuko readied her Scissor Blade for battle.

**FIGHT!**

Ryuko was first to take the offensive and slashed at Ichigo, but the target was quick to block it with his over-sized blade. What threw Ichigo off was Ryuko's immense power, the girl was quickly overpowering Ichigo's block, but Ichigo was quick to swing his blade at Ryuko to end the power struggle.

"Didn't know humans were capable of that much strength, and for a little girl to boot." Ichigo taunted.

"You bastard!" Ryuko yelled, going on the offensive again, swinging at Ichigo with her large blade, Ichigo dodged the swings, to save his energy against her, but during Ichigo's first block, Ryuko grabbed Ichigo's sword from the top, jumped up above him and attempted to cut again. Seeing the incoming danger, Ichigo used his Flash Step to back away, but not before Ryuko's blade cut Ichigo's cheek.

"Hmph! Not bad!" He chuckled. "Now it's my turn!" It was Ichigo's time to shine now as he took a swing at Ryuko, but she was quick to dodge Ichigo's attacks due to it's large form. Ichigo smiled mid-swing and Flash-Stepped behind Ryuko to cut her.

"_Ryuko! Behind you_!" Called the voice of Senketsu, Ryuko heeded her clothes' warning, turned around and blocked an incoming overhead swing from Ichigo successfully. Both backed off to rethink their strategies.

"Damn, she's good." Said Ichigo. "Didn't think she could predict my movements…" Ichigo panted slightly.

"This one's gonna be tough." Said Ryuko. "Well, guess I have no choice!" She lifted her left hand, much to Ichigo's caution, and pulled on a small switch on her glove, making her entire costume glow abnormally. Ichigo was stunned to see her clothes were changing shape, her somewhat strange get-up morphed into a very revealing black combat suit, consisting of a tightly worn upper armour that greatly exposed the under parts of her breasts, a small spiked mini-skirt that exposed her backside well, while wearing tight gloves and thigh-length boots. Her hair also went from being straight with one highlight to being fluffed up with many highlights beneath her hair.

"Life-Fiber Synchronize – Kamui Senketsu!" Announced Ryuko as she stood for battle in her new form. Ichigo however was looking away from her. "Wh-What are you doing?! Aren't yah gonna fight?!"

"Get some clothes on you, dammit! I'm not fighting some scantily dressed girl!" He yelled. This angered Ryuko and charged at high speed for Ichigo, taking a swing at him, Ichigo's reaction time pulled through and he blocked it just in time, but the force of the swing sent Ichigo flying, colliding with the ground beneath him, Ichigo recovered, having been flung several meters in the opposite direction and was about to charge for another attack, but Ryuko's speed outmatched his and was kicked away hard, colliding with a nearby wall. Ryuko ceased the assault to see Ichigo with a small cut forming on his forehead, emerging from the rubble.

"So how about it, wanna stop being a little wuss and fight for real?" Ryuko taunted. Ichigo only smiled.

"Couldn't agree more! Time to stretch my wings!" Ichigo grinned, then held his sword pointing at Ryuko, with his left hand held on his right wrist. "Take a good look!"

"**BAN-KAI!**" Ichigo was surrounded in a black aura that spanned over a large area, shattering the nearby windows as it passed, causing the ground itself to shake. When the dark miasma faded, Ryuko bore witness to Ichigo's new form, the top section of his clothes extended to his ankles, creating a form of cape, and his sword changed from a large sword to a small long black katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu…" Ichigo spoke.

"Ohhh? That's quite a power you got th-!" Ryuko spoke but was cut off by Ichigo's extreme speed as he charged towards her. Ryuko quickly blocked, now losing the power struggle contest.

"That's my line. Though to me, it doesn't matter where you got that power, just don't lose too quick!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Ryuko's neck and flew at amazing speeds at a great altitude away from the confounds of the city and into the mountains above, Ryuko was powerless as she was pushed from the city to the mountains, coughing from having her neck strained. "Don't hold back now…"

"Hah! Don't think I won't!" Ryuko laughed and charged head first at speeds that rivalled Ichigo's. Stunned, Ichigo went to the evasive, dodging Ryuko's slash from the Scissor Blade and Flash-Stepped in great succession to throw her off-guard. "Dammit, he's fast!"

"C'mon! Not backing down now, are yah?!" Ichigo chuckled, showing off his Bankai's amazing speed.

"Don't screw with me!" She yelled her blade extended into it's Decapitation Mode, then swung it in a 360 degree angle, catching Ichigo off-guard, and slashed the side of his arm.

"Nghh!" Ichigo grimaced and Flash-Stepped above, keeping his distance in the air. "She shouldn't catch me! She's strong, but she can't fly!" He condensed a large amount of energy into his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" He released the energy in the form of a black wave that collided with the ground, hitting Ryuko on impact. "Got her!" But when the smoke cleared, Ryuko not only emerged barely hurt, her clothes had changed further: the small skirt extended to form a jet that blasted large amounts of pink energy, the eyes that barely covered her breasts turned to wings and was flying at great speeds towards Ichigo.

"Senketsu – Shippu!" Ryuko declared as she flew in the air towards Ichigo.

"What?!" Ichigo gasped in shock at this sudden transformation and was slashed at by Ryuko, forcing Ichigo to block. But the block was what she wanted, using her jet, she increased her momentum and forced Ichigo into a cliff face, causing it to crumble on impact. Ichigo was now on the ground trying to hold off Ryuko's blade. "What's wrong?! Feel like giving up?!" Ryuko was confused to see Ichigo holding his hand to the top of his face.

"Not even warmed up!" Dark energy surrounded his face, and when it vanished, Ichigo was clad in a white mask, with red markings etched onto it. He roared with an eerie aftertone to his voice and flung Ryuko back, the force of the swing was so strong, Ryuko's Scissor Blade fell out of her hand and fell out of arms reach.

"Dammit!" Ryuko growled and looked to her opponent, who didn't move.

"Pick up your sword." He spoke, with a slightly surreal change to it. "I refuse to fight someone who isn't at full strength…" Ryuko grunted at this.

"Your loss!" Ryuko called, ran to her Scissor Blade, picked it up and was ready for combat.

"Lose it again, I won't be so forgiving!" Ichigo declared and charged with greater speed than before and slashed at Ryuko's back, cutting it deeply.

"Ngaghh!" Ryuko cried.

"_Ryuko, switch to Shippu_!" Commanded Senketsu.

"Got it!" Ryuko said and switched immediately to her Shippu form and flew away to gain distance between her and Ichigo's attack.

"That won't work!" Ichigo raced at her and swung his sword again, Ryuko blocked, but Ichigo was now releasing a flurry of slashes at extreme speeds, forcing Ryuko to block. The last swing was so strong it blew Ryuko back to the ground. "Getsuga Tensho!" He sent a much larger much denser blast at his opponent, but Ryuko used her Shippu's speed to fly to the side of the attack, barely dodging it as she was blasted away by the impact of the wave.

"_Ryuko! We can't keep up_!" Senketsu advised, as Ryuko dodged another of Ichigo's power-filled swings. "_His power is too great and his speed is faster than us_!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" She growled to her uniform.

"_I have a plan, but it's going to take expert timing_!" Senketsu informed. All the while, Ichigo was taking slashes at Ryuko and quickly overpowering and tiring the Kamui-clad girl out.

"It's over!" Ichigo announced and went in for the lunge. But Ryuko grinned at this, side-stepped and grabbed Ichigo's arm as it stabbed. It was then that Ryuko underwent another change of clothes, her entire outfit became outfitted with hundreds of spikes all around her body.

"Senketsu – Senjin!" The spikes instantly extruded outwards and pierced various places of Ichigo's body, the target grunted in pain. "It's over for you!" Ryuko's Scissor Blade entered Decapitation Mode once more, and with the vulnerable Ichigo at close range, she slashed Ichigo diagonally in the chest. Ichigo used all the remaining energy he had to Flash-Step away to gain distance from him and Ryuko, his mask was now beginning to shatter, using up all it's energy to apply first-aid, but that in turn weakened Ichigo further.

"Damn it! Never knew she could be this strong!" Ichigo panted. But Ryuko, seeing the vulnerable Ichigo didn't pause to let him recover; now hacking away at Ichigo who only had the power to block the attacks. Ichigo took to the offensive to try a lucky shot, but it failed with a stab by Ryuko.

"Sorry, looks like you lost…" Ryuko smiled. Ichigo gasped in pain, spilled up blood and fell to the ground.

"I…lost…?" Was all he could say. Ryuko panted hard.

"_Impressive victory, Ryuko, but did he have to die_?" Senketsu asked.

"The guy was a jerk anyway." Ryuko grunted then shrunk her Scissor Blade to pocket-sized and reverted back to her normal uniform. "C'mon, let's get you ironed." But suddenly, Senketsu gasped.

"_No, it's not finished yet_!" Senketsu warned.

"What are you talking about, Senketsu?! The guy took a stab to the gut, he'd be lucky to be ali-!" But it felt like the entire Earth shook as Ryuko was surrounded in black energy, and when she turned to see her fallen opponent, what remained was a whole new sight: Ichigo had taken on a new more sinister form. His entire body was tinted white, his hands grew claws with red hair sprouting on his wrists, his chest now had a large gaping hole through it, his face was that of his Hollow mask, but had long piercing horns, and his eyes were black and empty.

"What…he…changed?" Gasped Ryuko in shock.

"_Ryuko, his power has increased beyond our imagination! We must retre-_!" Senketsu tried to warn, but the entity that was Ichigo disappeared and appeared behind Ryuko.

"Wha…?!" Ryuko gasped and used her Scissor Blade to block Ichigo's relentless swing, but this time, the force of the attack was so strong, she was ejected, crashing into rock columns and landing in the ground in pain. "Dammit, that hurt! Can't get picky!" She released the switch on her glove and changed back into Senketsu's battle mode. "Oi, Senketsu, what happened to him?!"

"_Can't say. Though, if I were to guess, that strange mask he was using seems to have taken over the boy's body when you rendered him unconscious_." Senketsu analysed.

"Then all we gotta do is take out that mask!" She burst pink energy from her back to charge in at the possessed Ichigo and took a swing at him, but the monstrous Ichigo simply used his non-battle arm to take the full force of the blade. "What?!" Ichigo took this time to gather an immense amount of red energy between his horns.

"_Dodge it, Ryuko_!" Warned Senketsu. At the very last millisecond, Ryuko ducked, feeling the heat of the blast skid off her hair, and seen that the large rock formation behind her was completely obliterated by the blast, creating a giant explosion, reducing all it made contact with to nothingness. Ryuko instantly backed off from Ichigo to think of a plan.

"His skin's as tough as iron! And that blast, if Senketsu didn't warn me, I'd be dead for sure!" Ryuko panted. "Damn him!"

"_Ryuko, calm down, your blood's boiling…Fall back for now_!" Senkentsu advised, but Ryuko charged in for the attack.

"Screw that! We need to keep fighting!" Ryuko took swing after swing against Ichigo, but all the hits were casually blocked by his blade. Ichigo Flash-Stepped away and appeared a top of a small hill, then blasted the area were Ryuko stood, thankfully the aim was off and Ryuko was able to avoid the explosion. "This guy's getting on my nerves!"

"_Oh no, Ryuko! It's happening again!_" Senketsu grunted in agony as his inner instincts took over, increasing his size and swallowed Ryuko into it. After the rain of blood from Ryuko had ended, Ryuko emerged as a more grotesque form. Now her skin was tinted green, her left arm became oversized, while her right arm fused with the Scissor Blade, her eyes glowed yellow, with her teeth overgrown into giant fangs, and everywhere on her body, blood spewed out. The now monstrous Ryuko gave a loud roar to signal her presence; however the demonized Ichigo did not flinch or was even scared in the slightest, instead, roared with equal intensity. Now both had each other in their sights, it was no longer a battle of skills and power, it was now a battle of monsters.

Ryuko took the first shot, speeding at Ichigo with impressive speed and punched from the top, Ichigo dodged, but not before Ryuko caused a giant chasm to form before her. Ichigo Flash-Stepped in front of her and slashed her chest, but the beast was not affected in the slightest and slashed at Ichigo's shoulder, but likewise, the damage hadn't registered. Immediately, Ryuko punched Ichigo away, sending him flying onto nearby rocks, crushing them on impact. Ryuko roared in superiority, as the ground beneath her was bathed in blood. From the wreckage of rocks, a red beam was blasted, but Ryuko easily took the hit, although lightly burned and blasted away by the force of the explosion, she was barely affected. Ichigo appeared before her with a Flash Step and lunged his sword deep into Ryuko's chest, but the possessed girl didn't flinch or show any sign of pain, only using her giant fist to punch Ichigo downwards, though Ichigo was barely hurt and in a small hole carved from the punch, Ryuko continued to punch and punch away at Ichigo with the target not getting any time to counter attack. But during the onslaught of punches, Ichigo's mask was completely shattered, and Ryuko punched the severely weakened body of Ichigo away. Now with Ichigo's mask broken, a large amount of energy formed and filled the hole that Ichigo had formed, and the now regained Ichigo awoke from his possession, his wounds regenerated from Ryuko's previous attempts, but was dazed.

"Wh-What happened?!" Ichigo panted, feeling his face for signs of the mask that took over his body. "D-Did it take over again?!" But he had bigger problems to face, namely Ryuko, who was still possessed and in a blood-lust state, charging at Ichigo with full power and landing a successful punch. "Ughh! What the-?!" He quickly recovered, though shaken. "I-Is that that girl who fought me?!" Seeing her possessed form sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. "Well, gotta fight her anyway!" Ichigo Flash-Stepped in front of Ryuko and attempted to swing, but Ryuko blocked with her sword and grabbed Ichigo, flinging him across the battleground, weakening the Soul Reaper, he managed to get up after the brutal throw. "Damn…I don't have much power left…I could sure use Orihime's power about now…no use whining, that thing's gotta have a weak spot…" He fired a Getsuga Tensho at her, but using her colossal hand, blocked it with ease. "Damn it!" But then he noticed the ground beneath Ryuko, which was painted red with her blood. "Maybe if I…?" Ichigo charged in and began to Flash Step around Ryuko, dazing the demon girl, but while he ran circles around Ryuko, he slashed at her, releasing a current of blood for each slash. "This area's covered in blood, if I keep up the pressure, I can defeat her by draining all the blood in her body…" Ichigo made one more slash before Ryuko was getting weary. "That's it! One more will finish her!" But before he could, his body finally reached his limit and he collapsed to the floor, weakened from lack of energy. "No, good…I'm at…my limit…" But Ryuko wasn't going away happy, as she made one last punch on Ichigo, but not before it was stopped by Ryuko herself.

"Nghhh! Get…back…to normal! Senketsu!" Ryuko's transformation began to reverse, her body morphing back to human and Ryuko was back to being clad in Senketsu's battle form. Ryuko however, was tired out, she collapsed but was still conscious. "Sorry…Senketsu…"

"What…was that…?" Asked Ichigo.

"Like you're one…to talk…" Panted Ryuko. "Now hurry up and fight!" Ichigo, though he could move to make one last attack, remained on the ground.

"No…I won't kill someone who can't fight anymore!" Ichigo said. "It wouldn't be a right victory for me!" Ryuko then, with all her might and being supported by her Scissor Blade, stood up.

"Then we're gonna…continue this fight til the end!" Ryuko panted and wearily headed for Ichigo, who seen her as capable of fighting and got up too.

"This'll be our last move…Make it count…" Ichigo said.

"Worry about yourself…" Then with the very last of their strength, they charged at each other, but Ichigo had enough power to wrap his Getsuga Tensho around his sword and struck for Ryuko with it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He roared as the wave not only cut through Ryuko's Scissor Blade, but also cut through Ryuko, spilling what little blood she had remaining.

"Sen…ketsu…" Was Ryuko's last words, not only did the attack end Ryuko, but it ended Senketsu as well, as the battle costume was torn to pieces on it's death, greatly exposing Ryuko as she fell to the ground in death as Ichigo stood before his fallen opponent.

**K.O.**

That was the rumble of the ages! Ichigo's raw power and speed was too much for Ryuko, but her quick thinking and Senketsu's analytical prowess managed to get the one-up on Ichigo. Ryuko's Senketsu was able to time and time again, think up brilliant strategies for it's master, and pulled through for Ryuko even in this battle. Unfortunately, she could not best Ichigo's Hollow form, which needed long-range weapons to successfully battle. Though Ryuko managed to put down Ichigo's terrifying form, had she let her berserk form finish Ichigo off before reverting, she would have won. Today's victor is Ichigo!

**A/N: If you have an idea for a future Death Battle, throw a comment and I'll see what I can do. Remember, it doesn't have to be anime, if it exists in the world of fiction, it's a possible competitor. Thank you all for reading. **


	2. Storm Vs Cole McGrath

**Storm vs. Cole McGrath**

**A/N: Suggested by BADA55W0RD, in which he listed three possible death battles, sorry dude, but this was the only pair in which I knew both combatants. *Sweatdrop***

Heavens open with their might, none can stop their thundery path: Cole McGrath, Electric Man and badass and Storm, a top-ranking X-Men and goddess of weather. But who would win when we let them loose on another? It's my job to analyse their weapons, skills and armour to see who would win a Death Battle.

Storm

_"I am a woman, a mutant, a thief, an X-Men, a lover, a wife, a queen. I am all these things. I am Storm, and for me, there are no such things as limits"_

Ororo Monroe, codenamed Storm after joining Xavier's X-Men, is a very powerful mutant with the ability to control weather. Descended from a tribe of African Priestess', Storm was orphaned in Cairo, where she learned how to steal and survive. Shortly after did she learn of her powers, and was revered as a goddess for it. It wasn't until she joined the X-Men that she discovered the cause for her powers, and has since used it to fight off mutants, humans, aliens, giant mechs and beings from other dimensions!

Storm's power involves using psionic waves to control particles in the atmosphere to do her bidding, which in laymen's terms, means she has absolute mastery of all things in the atmosphere, including weather, air particles, air pressure, even water in the form of waves. On its own, it's a pretty handy ability, but when used in combat, it can be a very powerful weapon. All forms of weather are under her command: rain, snow, wind, lightning, fog and even hybrids, like sleet or hail, if it's a weather pattern, she can do it. When used for battle, Storm can generate winds of hurricane force, even creating hurricanes under her control. This handy ability to control winds allows her the ability of flight by creating air currents which she, and her allies, can fly freely on. In this flight mode, Storm can travel as fast as a jet, and is resistant to air friction and the decrease in temperature in such a fast-moving motion. Having control of wind also allows her control of the air, creating pressures that can cause buildings to explode and even deflect tangible objects such as bullets. She can create intense fog to limit her foes visibility of sight, which is used for sneak attacks; this might be useless for some, but Storm was raised as a pickpocket, and was regarded as the best thief in Cairo, only outsmarted by the mind-reading Professor X, as such, Storm is a master of stealth that uses fog as a means of stealth attacks. Storm's control over lightning storms isn't something to laugh at either, by controlling the particles in the air, she can create lightning storms from her fingertips, and not quick flashes of it either, but continuous streams of it, think Emperor Palpatine, but as a sexy lady. Although using rain in a fight is a little unorthodox, the scale of Storm's rain showers is exceptional to say the least: ending entire droughts in a matter of seconds with its downpour. The extent of Storm's rainfall can cause flash floods which can be used in conjunction with her lightning attacks to fell multiple targets at once. Storm is also known to use blizzards in her fights, and even had enough force to cover all of Canada in an ice-sheet, hah, take that Canada! However, using such a grand scale of attack can be fatal for her. In some extreme cases, she can even become a being that can breathe fire and ice, and even have electricity for hair! On top of all that, Storm can clear the weather she creates as quickly as they came, but if the weather she caused is large enough, releasing all of it will kill her from exhaustion. Because Storm has control over all of the Earth's weather, she has the keen sense of disturbances in the Earth's atmosphere, unnatural or otherwise, creating a sixth sense to powerful forces. On top of all that, she is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, being trained by Wolverine, and is able to wield a variety of weapons including knives, bo staffs and even guns. Needless to say, Storm has quite the list of abilities at her disposal.

Her powers, however, do have their limits, Storm must keep her concentration while performing her storms and if her concentration is broken, so will the weather she's creating. Also creating the weather she forms is correspondent to the planet she resides on. For example, her powers remain normal on Earth, but visiting other worlds with no water means no water-based attacks. Although this is the case, she will always have her lightning storms from her fingertips. Storm's powers are also dependent on her emotional state, when kept at a level-head, her powers are normal and appear at a fixed location, but if under emotional stress or a complete mental breakdown, her storms could affect the entire world, possibly enveloping the world into a second ice age; as such, Storm rarely ever gets into a fit of rage, or any other emotional state, else her powers won't only cause worldwide catastrophe, but also kill her too. It's also stated that her powers are limited to the laws of nature, for example, she can alter the temperature in the air, but cannot go to Absolute Zero, or -273.15 degrees Celsius, and cannot go to the Sun's temperatures on Earth. Her powers are also limited to the physical state of Storm, if she uses a powerful attack that requires ample concentration, or uses her powers over an extended period of time, she will lose conscientiousness and in extreme cases, kill her. Overall, her powers are amazing, but she needs to use it with utmost care, or else all hell will break loose.

Defeating Storm is no simple task, because she has control over air pressure, most attacks that are thrown at her will be instantly diverted, however if Storm lacks the energy to control the air or if she has no knowledge of the attack coming, such as a sneak attack, the attack will go through. Storm does have a wide range of weaknesses however, the most obvious is that Storm is still human, attacks that would normally kill a regular human still apply to Storm, so a bullet or blow to the head will be enough to kill her. And despite her godly control over lightning, she is not completely immune to it, as she is with extreme cold and extreme heat, so other beings with thunder-based powers, such as Thor, can still harm Storm with said powers.

Storm is a wise mutant who uses her powers for the right occasion. Due to this wisdom, she is often the sub-leader of the X-Men, second only to Professor X. Storm is often calm, cool and collected to keep her powers in check, but her emotional state is still likely. In battle, Storm fights with everything she has against foes she deems enemies. Passionate and caring for those around her, Storm isn't afraid to do what is necessary to divert chaos, on multiple occasions, she was willing to give her life to stop plans of evil and destruction, doing what she believes to be right, even at the cost of her life.

Storm is one of the X-Men's strongest and brightest, but can she handle her competitor?

Cole MacGrath

_"I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost."_

Former bike-messenger and straight-up bum, Cole MacGrath's life changed when he was given a job to deliver an artefact, the Ray Sphere, and activate it. The artefact created a massive explosion all around Cole, destroying a large portion of Empire City and killing hundreds caught in its radius, but despite that, Cole emerged from the blast unscathed. It is revealed that Cole is a conduit, beings with otherwise normal lives, but with the electrical energies of hundreds others, they begin to awaken dormant powers. The blast of the Ray Sphere absorbed the electrical energies of the people in the blast, causing Cole's powers to awaken. Ever since, Cole's fought similar conduits, ranging from telekinetic psychopaths, a hundred foot giant with the power to level cities and tank a nuclear blast, and even himself from the future!

Cole's conduit powers involve the generation and control of electricity in any form, either from basic electrical blasts to the control of electronic particles in the air. However, the shape and power of his abilities changes dramatically depending on the actions he makes. If he makes just decisions that hinder his progress but helps others, he undergoes good karma, trading power for nifty abilities; and on the flip side, if he makes selfish decisions that further his progress but hinder others; he takes on evil karma, giving his powers an astonishing boost, while limiting the range of his powers greatly. Cole doesn't gain any new powers from changing karma, but it does give him either way more control of his powers, or way more force.

Starting off with abilities he has in common between both sides, Cole can shoot quick lightning bolts that can be used in quick succession, which can be focused into a sniper-style blast that takes out enemies with a gruelling headshot, throw grenades made of electricity that when detonated, can spark all those nearby, increase the power of his lightning bolts that sacrifice speed for immense power. By using electromagnetism, Cole can hover in the air, though this doesn't mean he can gain altitude, it can stop him from falling to dangerous situations, and his electromagnetism can not only lift himself, but others, having the power to lift cars with minimal effort, Cole can even use this to blast a current of air that has enough force to throw a car. Cole can grind along metal poles, being able to surf along telephone poles or rails horizontally, while jumping to great heights on drain pipes vertically. Cole can also create a shield of electricity that held to either deflect long range attacks or reflect them against his enemies. Cole has a wide range of abilities that influence the person he comes into contact with, he can sense people nearby by sensing the electric signals in that person's body and tell their intentions towards them, by touching a person, Cole can either transmit his thoughts and memories to that person, or receive the thoughts and memories of said person. If Cole is jumping from a great height, he can accelerate himself so that when he lands, he creates a large electric blast around him, sending everything in its path flying, and he can even call down very powerful blasts of thunder from the heavens to smite everything around him, even blowing up tanks, and even summon electric vortexes in the shape of hurricanes.

Moving on to the abilities that reflect Cole's karma, Cole can heal the person he touches of both injury and illness by transferring his power to him, Cole can shape his lightning into binding shackles that restrain enemies movements, Cole can gather a large amount of electricity and fire it at his foes, causing a large chain reaction of other electric bursts to occur. In his evil state, Cole can kill a person by touching their head and draining them of their neuro-electricity, fuelling himself in the process, he is capable of firing continuous bolts of lightning in the form of a stream, shocking his enemies over a long period of time. And as stated, his powers that have in common between the two sides can be altered to have either more precision and effect or more power and range.

Cole has other abilities outside of his standard electric abilities, he is an expert climber and parkour expert due to extensive training in a law-void city, which can be augmented with thanks to his abilities of temporal flight and grinding capabilities. He has great endurance to battle large monsters and other conduits of equal power and ability, being able to defeat his future self who had years upon years of knowledge and training. He is an expert hand-to-hand combatant that doesn't rely on his powers, but uses his powers to enhance it further, either creating blades of electricity on his arms or by using his personalized weapon called the Amp, similar to a tuning fork, Cole can generate electricity into it and attack foes with blunt force and electrical power rolled up in one nice package.

Though it must be noted that Cole is not able to completely create electricity, his body acts like a battery, storing energy that he gathers and the more he uses his powers, the more he becomes drained. The only way to fuel himself is by absorbing the electricity from items that generate electricity, from cars, power stations or people. If Cole is in a section of land devoid of electrical power, like rural areas or urban areas with a blackout, Cole will be vulnerable with a limited amount of power in his body. However, Cole can use a power called Karmic Overload that can give Cole an unlimited amount of power but only for thirty seconds, his power will return back to normal afterwards, so it is perfect in case Cole finds himself without a reliable power source. Cole is constantly generating electrical power on a daily basis, and this is a fatal flaw in his power: if he comes into contact with a large body of water, like a lake, river or sea, his power will electrocute himself, and if left long enough, killing him in the process. It doesn't work with small bodies like rain or puddles, but it does mean he can't take regular baths from now on, smelly bugger! Because of his constant generation of electricity, Cole cannot use most electrical appliances or vehicles since his body would overload it's circuits; this includes guns since the gunpowder in it's barrel ignites when Cole touches the gun, creating a violent explosion that could tear his hand off, although Cole can use this to his advantage by destroying guns of similar calibre, rendering them useless and jumping from cars to boost his jump. Cole is also susceptible to bullets and other things deadly to humans, making him human like everyone else.

Cole's personality changes with his karma, when good, he is righteous, law-upholding and good-natured, but when evil, Cole can be arrogant, have little regard for those around him, and won't stop against anyone who stands in his way. Besides those changes, Cole isn't the brightest tool in the shed, often letting others do the thinking outside of combat, letting them do the brain work, while Cole does the brawn work; however, this has led to him being tricked and fooled on multiple occasions, so with brain power, Cole could use a few.

We've analysed the two competitors, each are masters of electricity and thunder, but who's got the bigger joules? It's time to see who could win a Death Battle!

Cole Macgrath patrolled the city in which he resided, as a being with super powers; he was used to heavy combat against large forces. That was his thoughts as a towering thirty foot purple shaded robot, unbeknownst to him dubbed a Sentinel, came from the sky and landed before him.

"This is new!" He chuckled as grabbed his Amp and readied for combat. But a large amount of lightning struck his foe and as quickly as it came, it blew up into tiny metallic pieces. "What the?!" From the sky, flew Storm, clad in a black uniform, her hair fluttering in the wind, she flew down to greet Cole.

"Just in time." She sighed.

"No offense, lady, but I don't take too kindly to strangers beating up competition!" Cole snarled, sending off sparks through his Amp.

"Hm? Then I propose a battle if you were in need of a battle!" Storm challenged.

"Sounds like fighting words! Bring it on!" Cole smirked as the two competitors squared off for battle.

**FIGHT!**

Storm's eyes glowed white and began hurling massive gale-force winds at Cole, who barely managed to hold on, but countered by creating an electromagnetic barrier that helped to shield him from the wind.

"Impressive, but try this!" Storm whipped up a hurricane that shattered the area around them, but Cole remained firm as he concentrated into creating a thunderbolt that not only pierced through the hurricane, ending it's destructive path, but struck at Storm on the shoulder, had it not been for the hurricane diverting it's path, the lightning would have struck her on the head. The attack did however cause Storm to lose her focus and forcibly cease the hurricane's destructive path.

"Heh! You won't be so lucky next time!" He taunted, but the level-headed Storm prepared for further combat, knowing that her foe was not a run-of-the-mill fighter. "My turn!" He threw three glowing grenades at Storm, but she managed to fly away from it just as it exploded into a large burst of electricity. "Got'cha!" Cole let loose a flurry of electrical blasts that storm managed to deflect by diverting the air current around her.

"You must try harder than that!" Storm called and blasted Cole with thunder from her fingers. At first, it looked to have been weakening Cole, but the electrical conduit grabbed the lightning by his hands and began to absorb the power generated from Storm. Knowing the attack was futile, she stopped immediately, landing to conserve her energy. "What on Earth…?"

"Thanks for the power boost, baby! Now let's continue!" Cole laughed as he ran full speed toward her and using his main weapon, the Amp, he swung the large electricity charged tuning fork at her, but seeing the attack coming, she blasted air at Cole so powerful, the attack was cancelled out, Cole was blasted back and the Amp fell out of reach. "Hoo! Knocked the wind out of me!" Cole got up and switched back to electrical attacks, throwing his charged grenades at the weather mutant.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She taunted, blasting a large amount of air pressure, reflecting the grenades.

"Uh oh!" Cole panicked, and summoned an electrical barrier that shielded him from the grenade blasts. "That was close!" Storm looked down to see Cole was stepping on a puddle that was giving off a few sparks.

"Now it's my turn!" Storm called, her eyes growing white again as huge amounts of storm clouds formed, soon it began to drizzle.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but rain doesn't work on me!" Cole laughed rudely.

"Then try this!" Storm retorted and increased the density of the rain. Before long, the entire street was beginning to flood, damaging Cole heavily.

"Nghh! Not good!" He ran with what little strength, heading towards a nearby alleyway with two tall buildings, grabbed onto a drain pipe, sky rocketing himself onto the roof above. "Try this on for size!" He shot a more concentrated blast of electricity not for Storm, but at the ground. Noticing this and the danger it posed if the electricity hit the water with her still in it, Storm flew up, ending the rain storm just in time, as the electricity hit the water, shocking everything around it. "Dammit! Forgot you can fly!" With the rain stopping, the flood naturally passed.

"You are going to be a challenge, after all." Spoke Storm. "Then I shall not hold back!" Concentrating all her might, she created a hurricane twice the size of a regular one, destroying the building Cole stood on.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cole grunted in surprise, as he used his electromagnetic thrusters to float in midair and safely land on a nearby electrical cables that not only charged his powers, but allowed him to grind alongside it, gaining distance between him and the approaching hurricane.

"Creative, but can you handle two more?!" Storm summoned two more large hurricanes, destroying all in it's path, and hurtling Cole several meters away, greatly hurting him in the process.

"Nghh! Gotta take her out, but those tornadoes'll shred me up in seconds…maybe…" Cole strategized then spotted a lamppost and drained its energy, something that Storm picked up as strange. "This'll take up most of my juice, but if it works, it'll be my win!" He concentrated hard and threw up an equally large electro-magnetic tornado.

"Try as you might, you won't-!" Storm taunted, but was silenced as the tornado lifted a car with Cole on top of it, using his electricity and that from the car; he jumped clean over the rampaging tornadoes and over Storm's head.

"Let's finish this!" Charging up his velocity, he began to fall at a great speed toward Storm, she tried to use the air to deflect him, but the speed was too great and was struck by Cole, and the two fell to the ground as the electric conduit created a massive surge that blasted all in it's path. Despite this large-scale attack, Storm was still alive and managing to stand. "Not bad using your wind attack to cushion my attack!"

"Water's his weakness…Maybe if I…" Storm thought up, and then used her powers to conjure a thick mist, greatly limiting Cole's vision.

"Damn, can barely see!" Cole growled looking around, but to no avail. Suddenly, he was blasted from behind with a large air punch, blasting him several meters away. "Oww! Come on out!" He was blasted by the same attack three times in a row. Finally Cole came up with a plan and focused his energy into his hand that he pulsed onto the ground, creating a radar of Storm's whereabouts. "Got'cha!" Cole gathered a large amount of electromagnetism and blew it forward as one massive air current, and as predicted, blasting Storm away from her attack and ending the massive fog, but as the fog cleared, Cole seen he was at the coastal area, with the ocean not a few feet away from where he stood. Storm was planning to throw him into the ocean with just one more push.

"Almost had you." Storm growled.

"So that was your plan, huh?" Cole chuckled. "Well I won't go down that easy!"

"Even if that didn't work, I still have a back-up plan!" Storm floated up and began to create massive waves in the ocean using the force of the winds. Before long, the shoreline of the ocean began to draw back massively.

"Oh crap, she's gonna make a tsunami!" Cole gasped in terror. He was now faced with a difficult decision: save the city by trying to stop the tsunami, or run at the top of the tallest building and survive on his own. Cole tried striking her with lightning bolts, but Storm had also altered the air to divert his attacks. Seeing no choice, Cole began to ran and climb the nearest tall building using his expert climbing skills. It was a close call as the tidal wave surged the city, barely missing Cole, and being too short to submerge the building he stood on, but the entire city was now flooded with it's might. "Jesus, that woman is crazy!" Storm landed on the building opposite Cole's, the concentration of creating such a force greatly tired her out.

"It's finished!" She spoke as if she was the victor. "The city below is submerged! The power to all the buildings is out! All I need to do is destroy the building you stand on and you will perish!" But Cole began to laugh at Storm.

"Go ahead and try!" Cole smiled evilly, knowing his action to save himself instead of stopping Storm's actions; Cole's personality took a cold twist. Using his lightning powers, he created a giant thunderbolt that destroyed the building Storm stood on. Barely dodging, Storm began flying, albeit with great difficulty, given her exhaustion.

"He's become evil?" Storm pondered. Cole continued his attack by firing more electric blasts, but instead of being blue in colour, they were tinted red. "Like that will work!" She created an air barrier to deflect the blasts, but they were stronger and faster than before, making deflecting them increasingly difficult. She landed on a building further away from Cole so that she could rest without him interfering, but to her surprise, Cole was hopping from building to building towards her, using a combination of his own skill and his electromagnetic thrusters. Storm used her thunderbolts to try and destroy the next building Cole would land on, but he managed to catch it and absorb it into his own powers. "He's certainly persistent! Fine, this will take all my energy, but it will defeat him for sure!" She began to use all the energy she could muster to create a larger tsunami, set to completely engulf the city, giving Cole no sanctuary. Cole noticed the decreasing water and grew alarmed.

"Damn it! Not on my watch!" He yelled and landed on the roof Storm was on and with a now vulnerable Storm, he was set to use his leeching powers, to absorb Storm's neuro-energy. But the air current that surrounded Storm was proving difficult to get around, protecting her well. "Time to do it!" Cole awakened his dormant powers as Karmic Overload and began blasting Storm with a continuous stream of red electricity that soon pierced her air barrier. "Now!" He grabbed her head, absorbing her neuro-energy, killing her instantly and calling off the tsunami. In triumph, Cole threw Storm into the sky and fired a lightning bolt at her dead body, watching as Storm fell into the flooded city.

"Hah! Take that!" Cole laughed evilly. "Alright, now how am I gonna get down from here?"

**K.O!**

Phew! That was one electrifying battle, pardon the pun! Storm's powers were ferocious and powerful, but a combination of Cole's quick-thinking and endless combinations of his conduit powers outmatched Storm's. Yes, Storm can create apocalyptic scenarios, being able to create ice ages and flood entire cities with a tsunami, but only at the risk of her own life, which will only make her vulnerable for attack. At Cole's peak, however, he was able to take on giants of pure destruction, who were able to survive nuclear blasts and destroy cities instantly, and win. Storm's idea to flood the city was genius, taking advantage of Cole's weakness to large bodies of water, albeit a little cruel to helpless kittens, but she didn't take into consideration Cole's ability to scale large buildings; as well as the fact that Cole already tackled the possibility of a flooded city and came out on top, making Storm's idea flawed in the face of the Electric Man. Storm's power is great, but against the power of the electric conduit, it was no match. The victor is Cole McGrath.

**A/N: Be sure to favourite and review if you enjoyed this epic instalment. If you have any ideas for a future death battle, hit me up with a suggestion in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. See yah next time!**


End file.
